Weitere Nebenfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss
Hier werden die Charaktere aus Tales of the Abyss aufgelistet, die nur kleine Auftritte im Spiel haben oder lediglich in Büchern oder Dialogen Erwähnung finden. Figuren aus der Haupthandlung Kelly Kelly lebt in Engeve und beschuldigt Luke fon Fabre des Diebstahls von Lebensmitteln, nachdem dieser einen einzelnen Apfel genommen hatte, ohne dafür zu bezahlen. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass in Wirklichkeit die Cheagle für das Verschwinden der Nahrungsmittel verantwortlich sind, entschuldigt er sich bei Luke für seinen Vorwurf.. Als Rose später Lebensmittel nach St. Binah bringt, begleitet er sie. Nachdem Engeve abgesenkt wurde, kümmert er sich gemeinsam mit Rose um die Dorfbewohner. Pyrope Pyrope ist der Local Supervisor der Mine von Akzeriuth und begrüßt die Helden in der Stadt. Da der Bürgermeister durch das Miasma krank geworden ist, übernimmt er in dieser Zeit seine Aufgaben. Van Grants hat ihm bereits gesagt, dass Leute aus Kimlasca-Lanvaldear ankommen werden und erklärt ihnen, dass dieser bereits in der Mine ist, um die dortigen Bewohner zu retten. Er stirbt, als Akzeriuth zerstört wird. Er hat seinen Sohn John und seine Frau Miriam in Engeve zurück gelassen, um in der Mine arbeiten zu können. Gerade an dem Tag, als sein Sohn ihn besucht, ist das Miasma ausgebrochen. John John ist der Sohn von Pyrope und Miriam und bittet die Helden darum, die Stadt zu retten, damit er schnell nach Engeve zurückkehren kann. Schließlich fängt er an zu weinen und spricht nicht mehr mit den Helden. Als Akzeriuth untergeht, überlebt John zunächst und landet auf einem Stück Holz im Qliphoth, ist jedoch von seinem toten Vater begraben und kann sich dadurch nicht bewegen. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear möchte ihn eigentlich retten, doch kann sie dies nicht, sodass die Helden dabei zusehen müssen, wie er im Miasma versinkt. Miriam Als die Leute aus Engeve evakuiert werden, sollten eigentlich alle Frauen an Bord der Albiore fortgebracht werden, doch Miriam weigerte sich, weil sie sagte, es solle lieber jemand anderes mitgenommen werden. Sie sagt, sie hat bereits ihren Sohn und ihren Mann verloren und dass lieber jemand in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollte, der noch eine Familie zu versorgen und zu beschützen hat. Ihr Mann und ihr Sohn waren Pyrope und John. Sie beschreibt den Verlust ihrer Familie als Loch, das sich in ihrem Herzen geöffnet hat. Tear Grants meint, dass sie den Kampf zu Ende bringen müssen, egal was der Score sagt und Miriam ist erstaunt, dass jemand aus Daath etwas so Furchteinflößendes sagen kann. Dennoch stimmt sie Tear zu. Hyman Hyman ist ein Oracle Knight, der nach Akzeriuth kommt und derjenige war, der Mohs vom Seventh Fonstone erzählt hatte. Er nimmt Tear mit, damit sie sich den Fonstone ansehen kann. In Wirklichkeit jedoch untersteht er dem Befehl von Van und soll Tear gefangen nehmen, was allerdings misslingt, wobei er von ihr getötet wird. Nordheim Nordheim ist Mitglied des Konzils von Malkuth und General des Malkuth-Imperiums. Im ersten Gespräch mit Peony, wirft er Kimlasca vor, sie hätten Akzeriuth vernichtet, um einen Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen. Im später ausbrechenden Krieg auf den Rugnica Plains leitet er die Armee von Malkuth und lässt sich auch durch die Helden nicht davon abbringen. Sesemann Sesemann ist Mitglied des Konzils von Malkuth und Berater von Peony Upala Malkuth IX. Als die Helden das erste Mal auf den Kaiser treffen, ist er es, der explizit noch einmal sagt, dass Malkuth offiziell die Behauptung, sie hätten Akzeriuth zerstört, verneint und somit auch nicht für den Tod von Prinzessin Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und Luke fon Fabre verantwortlich ist. Er meint zudem, dass im Namen von Lorelei und Yulia eine Bestrafung für diese Behauptung folgen muss – was einer Kriegserklärung gleichkommt. Er macht sich selbst für die Zerstörung Hods verantwortlich, da er damals bereits die rechte Hand von Peonys Vater war und ihm keine Möglichkeit eingefallen ist, wie man den damaligen Konflikt hätte lösen können. Dirac Er ist die rechte Hand von Aslan Frings und gehorcht stets seinen Befehlen. Als es in Engeve zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Soldaten der verfeindeten Armeen kommt, nimmt er auf Befehl seinen eigenen Untergebenen fest. Hamilton Private Hamilton ist Soldat von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und war am Krieg auf den Rugnica Plains beteiligt. Als die Erde zu beben und brechen begann, riss genau neben ihm die Erde auf und er wäre beinahe hinab gestürzt. Doch Jozette Cecille eilte herbei und rettete ihm das Leben. Sie wurden dabei von der aufbrechenden Erde abgeschnitten und Frings wiederum rettete die beiden aus ihrer misslichen Lage. Viridian Er ist der Governer von Belkend und begrüßt die Helden, als diese eine Maschine aus dem Dawn Age bauen wollen, um die Vibration des Planetenkerns zu stoppen. Sie sprechen mit ihm, damit die Maschine im Geheimen gebaut werden kann und keine Informationen an Dist gelangen. Bei der Begegnung sagt er, ihm wurde aufgetragen, nach Luke und Natalia zu suchen, doch war es ihm nicht möglich, sie zu finden – er zeigt ihnen auf subtile Weise, dass er ihnen helfen wird. Reiner Cantor Reiner ist die rechte Hand von Dist und zugleich sein Schüler und Diener. Zwei Tage, bevor die Helden ihn treffen, hat er sein Training begonnen, um in den Rang eines Locrian Sergeant aufzusteigen, wodurch er das Hauptquartier knapp einen Monat nicht verlassen darf. Er bewahrt aus diesem Grund den Flightstone auf, den Dist der Gruppe gestohlen hat, und auch auf Bitte von Ion gibt er diesen zunächst nicht heraus. Tear lässt ihn daraufhin einschlafen und sie nehmen den Flightstone einfach an sich. Figuren aus Nebenhandlungen Ayn In St. Binah hängt an einem Board ein Plakat von Noir, das Mieu beinahe verbrennt. Ayn taucht auf und ist außer sich vor Wut. Er bittet die Helden, seine Schulden beim Black Dream Fanclub in Chesedonia auszugleichen, die er für deren Newsletter aufgebaut hat, und übergibt ihnen dafür 200 Gald. In Chesedonia stellen sie aber fest, dass die Schulden sich auf 1.000 Gald belaufen und begleichen diese vorerst. Zurück in St. Binah fordert Tear Grants das verbliebene Geld sehr entschlossen zurück und Ayn übergibt es. Er gibt hinterher auch das Magazin zurück und sagt, er würde es nicht mehr brauchen, da er kein Black Dream Fan mehr ist, sondern nun Tears Fan ist. Er meinte, er wäre mit ihrer Stärke in Liebe verfallen, doch auch ihre Schüchternheit sei süß. Er gründet kurzerhand den "Friends of Tear fan club". Din Din führt das Geschäft Din's Shop in Chesedonia, wo man Dinge, die Monster fallen lassen oder die man in den Search Points finden kann, gegen Items, Weapons, Armor und Accessoires eintauschen kann. Wenn Luke genug Tauschitems abgibt, bringt Din sie zu einem Schmied und gibt einen Gegenstand in Auftrag, doch welcher es ist, ist zufällig. Ant Lion Man Der Ant Lion Man ist eine magische Kreatur, zu der es Geschichten im Fairy Tales of Auldrant gibt und die Teil einer Nebenaufgabe ist. Man kann ihn mehrfach im Spielverlauf antreffen und jedes Mal möchte er einen bestimmten Gegenstand haben, für den er im Gegenzug etwas zurückgibt. Man muss ihn in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge finden und jedes der Treffen ist verpassbar. Gee Gee ist ein alter Freund von Pere und hat früher viel Unsinn mit diesem angestellt. Pere beauftragt Guy damit, ihn aufzusuchen, damit er im Kämpfen besser wird, und als sie aufeinander treffen, erklärt Gee sofort, dass er weiß, worum es geht. Gee bittet die anderen, draußen zu warten, da nur Guy hören darf, was er ihm zu erzählen hat. Guy erklärt hinterher, dass er die Personen des Arcane artes council aufsuchen muss, um weitere Artes von ihnen zu erlernen und hat für diesen Zweck von Gee eine Liste mit Namen erhalten. Nick Nick ist ein älterer Mann, dem man im Port Sheridan treffen kann. Er wird dort von einem Trio bedroht, die von ihm für ihre Eskorte 10.000 Gald fordern. Er sagt jedoch, dass er bereits 5.000 Gald bezahlt hat und nicht mehr geben kann. Einer der drei nimmt ihm daraufhin sein komplettes Geld weg, doch Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear mischt sich ein und fordert, dass das Geld zurückgegeben wird. Als Asch auftaucht, lenkt das Trio ein, gibt das Geld zurück und verschwindet. Als er jünger war, hat er die Lanvaldear-Style Archery unterrichtet und hat dadurch direkt erkannt, dass dieses Arte für Natalia geeignet ist. Er möchte ein von ihm entwickeltes Arte gern an Natalia weitergeben und Jade schlägt vor, dass sie ihn zu seinem Ziel, dem Daath Bay bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin bringt er Natalia ein neues Arte, Gallant Barrage, bei. Layla Eine Dame, die in Yulia City lebt und sich im Fonstone Room aufhält. Sie sprich Tear an, als diese den Conference Room der Stadt betreten wollen, weil sie mit ihr etwas über die Third Fonic Hymn besprechen möchte. Spricht Tear danach erneut mit ihr, erlernt sie Holy Song. Ishtar Ishtar ist ein Mädchen, das allein in Sheridan lebt und das "Music Box House" führt. Die arbeitet daran, Fon Machines zu reparieren, die sie von ihrem Großvater erhalten hat. Im Haus steht eine riesige "Music Box", die etwa 300 Jahre alt ist. Als die Helden das erste Mal mit ihr reden, bemerkt sie eine der Music Discs, die die Helden bei sich tragen und bittet inständig darum, sie anhören zu dürfen. Nach dem Hören der Musik bittet sie die Gruppe darum, die anderen Discs zu finden. Raiz Raiz ist ein Schmied und ist der Mann, der in Grand Chokmah Tears Amulett von dem Kutscher, der es zu Beginn des Spiels als Bezahlung für eine Kutschfahrt erhalten hatte, abgekauft hat. Man findet ihn im Shopping Center der Stadt und kann im das Amulett für 100.000 Gald wieder abkaufen. Nach dem Kauf verschwindet er und man findet ihn nicht mehr. Shiba Ein Mann, der eigentlich als Schmied in Sheridan arbeitet, aber mit seinem Hund Peko einen Spaziergang in der Aramis Spring gemacht und sich beim Spielen mit seinem Hund in den Wurzeln eines Baumes verheddert hat. Als die Helden den Ort aufsuchen, läuft Peko zu ihnen und macht sie auf seinen Besitzer aufmerksam. Nach dessen Befreiung übergibt Shiba ihnen das King's Portrait, welches ihn 50.000 Gald bei einer Auktion gekostet hat und das man zum Choral Castle bringen kann. Figuren mit Verbindungen zu Hauptcharakteren Ion (Original) Der originale Ion war der eigentliche Fon Master, der im Jahre ND 2003 geboren wurde. Sein Score sagte voraus, dass er der nächste Fon Master werden würde und so wurde er nach Daath gebracht und dort unterrichtet. Mit nur acht Jahren wurde er schließlich Fon Master und Arietta wurde zu seinem Guardian erklärt. Van begrub ihn nach seinem Tod heimlich und markierte sein Grab mit dem Liger-Schädel, während das siebte Replica seinen Platz einnahm. Neben diesem überlebten nur Sync und Florian. Cantabile Cantabile gehörte früher zu den God-Generals und führte die sechste Division der Special Operations bei den Oracle Knights an, wurde jedoch sowohl als God-General als auch als Anführer der Division einige Jahre vor dem Spiel durch Asch ersetzt, nachdem sie spurlos verschwunden war. Marcel Oslo Marcel Oslo war Legrettas Bruder und eiferte Van nach, sodass er sich seiner Einheit anschloss. Diese Einheit wurde im Jahr ND 2015 zum Battle of Northern Chesedonia geschickt und Marcel verlor bei dieser Schlacht sein Leben. Legretta fand später heraus, dass dieses Ereignis im Score niedergeschrieben war und Van seine Soldaten in vollem Bewusstsein, dass sie alle sterben würden, in den Kampf geschickt hat, woraufhin sie Rache schwor – allerdings konnte er sie überreden, sich ihm anzuschließen, da auch sie den Score hasste. Sein Sein war während des Oracle Military Academy's program ein Kamerad von Tear und wurde ebenfalls von Legretta unterrichtet. Da er es jedoch nicht mochte, dass Tear der Liebling von Legretta war, behauptete er, sie habe sein Rappig umgebracht. Tear beteuerte ihre Unschuld und Legretta ging der Behauptung auf den Grund, wodurch sie herausfand, dass Sein sein Tier selbst getötet hatte. Daraufhin wurde er aus dem Militär entlassen. Marco Marco ist an Bord der Tartarus die rechte Hand von Jade Curtiss und dient diesem treu. Beim Überfall durch die God-Generals versucht er, Jade zu retten, allerdings kostet ihn das sein Leben. Später trifft man auf seinen Vater, als die Leute aus Engeve nach Chesedonia evakuiert werden. Dieser erzählt davon, dass bei Marcos Geburt in seinem Score vorhergesagt wurde, er würde eines Tages einem großartigen und edlen Mann beistehen. Sein Vater ist stolz darauf, dass sein Sohn starb, als er Fon Master Ion geschützt hat, doch gleichzeitig ist er wütend, dass sein Sohn vor ihm sterben musste. Miyagi Miyagi ist der Schwertmeister von Guy Cecil, der ihm gemeinsam mit Pere den Sigmund-Schwertstil beigebracht hat. Er führt in Baticul sein eigenes Dojo, in dem auch gewöhnliche Zivilisten lernen dürfen, und erklärt dort den Helden die Funktion der Fon Slot Chamber sowie einige Grundkenntnisse des Kampfes. Sein Motto ist: „Artes, die nicht weitergegeben werden, werden nicht verbessert.“ Aus diesem Grund bringt er auch bisher ausschließlich kimlascanische Artes den Leuten aus Malkuth bei. Pamela Pamela ist Anise Tatlins Mutter und lebt mit ihrem Mann in Daath. Jeden Monat spendet sie ihr Geld an Lorelei, so wie es gewöhnlich ist. Anise jedoch fragt sich, wie ihre Eltern später in Ruhe leben sollen, wenn sie all ihr Geld weggeben. Aus diesem Grund will Anise einen reichen Mann heiraten. Als die Helden nach Daath kommen, um Ion mit sich zu nehmen, bitten sie Pamela und Oliver um Informationen. Wenig später kehrt Arietta in die Stadt zurück und Pamela erzählt ihr, dass die Gruppe nach ihr gesucht hat. Daraufhin lässt Arietta ihre Liger angreifen und sie verletzen beinahe Ion, doch Pamela wirft sich dazwischen und erleidet Verbrennungen. Natalia heilt sie jedoch schnell, sodass die Verbrennungen auf ein Minimum reduziert werden. Oliver Er ist Anises Vater und lebt ebenfalls in der Kathedrale von Daath. Man begegnet ihm das erste Mal in der Kirche nahe Tritheim, da er eine Nachricht von ihm erhalten hat. Ein paar Tage vorher bekam er einen Brief, der besagte, er hätte eine sieben Nächte und acht Tage-Trip nach Keterburg gewonnen. Er dachte, es wäre ein Irrtum gewesen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass dies ein "Geschenk des Order of Lorelei für seine treuen Anhänger" war – und es kostete nur 10.000 Gald, die er sofort bereit war zu zahlen. Er lässt sich allgemein sehr leicht hereinlegen. Eugenie Cecille Sie ist die Mutter von Guy Cecil und Tante von Jozette Cecille. Auf Befehl von Crimson Herzog fon Fabre heiratete sie ein Mitglied des Hauses Gardios aus Malkuth und ließ sich mit diesem in Hod nieder. Kurz vor Beginn des Hod War forderte Duke Fabre von ihr Unterstützung bei der Invasion nach Malkuth, doch sie weigerte sich, woraufhin sie als Verräterin gesehen wurde und ihren kimlascanischen Adeligen-Status verlor. Für diesen Verrat ließ er später außerdem die Gardios-Villa angreifen und Eugenie umbringen. Insgeheim hat Duke Fabre Eugenie dafür bewundert, dass sie so willensstark war und sich sogar dem Score widersetzt hat. Geschichtliche Figuren Fleil Albert Fleil Albert war ebenfalls ein Schüler von Yulia Jue und stand zu jeder Zeit hinter ihr, heiratete sie sogar. Während Yulia ihre Hymns an ihre Nachfahren weitergab, begründete Fleyl den "Albert-Schwertstil" und lehrte diesen. Den Schwertstil lernte Van von seinem Vater und brachte ihn später Luke fon Fabre und Asch bei. Walter Sigmund Walter Sigmund war der Halbbruder von Fleyl Albert und der Gründer der Gardios-Familie, zu der später Guy Cecil, Marybelle Radan Gardios und Jozette Cecille gehören sollten. Walter erdachte sich im Laufe der Zeit einen eigenen Schwertstil, den er "Sigmund-Schwertstil" nannte und an seine Erben weitergab. Guy hat diesen Schwertstil von Pere gelernt. Fon Master Evenos Fon Master Evenos war der Amtsträger vor Ion und beendete den Hod War fünfzehn Jahre vor Beginn des Spiels. Dadurch gilt er weltweit als Held und sein Nachfolger wird als das Symbol des Friedens angesehen. Dr. Southern-Cross Dr. Southern-Cross entwickelte mehr als 2.000 Jahre vor der Handlung des Spiels die Idee des Planet Storms, die später von Yulia mithilfe des KEy of Lorelei umgesetzt wurde. Kurz darauf war er derjenige, der das Seventh Fonon entdeckte und damit ungewollt den Fonic War einleitete. Andere Figuren Yanu Yanu ist ein reicher Mann, der in Keterburg lebt und sich mit seinem jüngeren Bruder verstritten hat. Die beiden leben in einem Haus, das miteinander verbunden ist und kommen doch nicht miteinander aus. Er trägt nur schwarze Sachen. Marbo Marbo ist der jüngere Bruder von Yanu und lebt in der rechten Hälfte des Hauses. Er beschwert sich darüber, dass sein Bruder immer damit angibt, er sei der ältere, obwohl es nur ein paar Sekunden Unterschied sind. Er trägt nur weiße Sachen. Bernal Ein Mann, der im Keterburg Hotel arbeitet und dort als Oberchefkoch und Restaurantleiter tätig ist. Er steht vor dem Restaurant und begrüßt dort die Kunden und weist ihnen ihre Plätze zu. Galerie Kelly.jpg|Kelly Pyrope.jpg|Pyrope John.jpg|John Nordheim.jpg|Nordheim Sesemann.jpg|Sesemann Virdian.jpg|Viridian Reiner.jpg|Reiner Ant Lion Man.jpg|Ant Lion Man Layla.jpg|Layla Miyagi.jpg|Miyagi Pamela.jpg|Pamela Oliver.jpg|Oliver Yanu.jpg|Yanu Marbo.jpg|Marbo Kategorie:Charaktere (Tales of the Abyss) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere (Tales of the Abyss)